A space between an inner tub and an outer tub of the existing washing machine is a closed environment that only water can go though. A bottom of the inner tub of the washing machine is a ring structure, a lower part of the bottom of the inner tub is fitted with a hexagonal flange which comprises a body and six outwardly extending mounting bases, the body is connected with a shaft of the inner tub. The mounting bases are provided with screw mounting pin which are fixedly connected with screws at the lower part of the bottom of the inner tub. Such as a Chinese patent with the application number 200820038868.0 discloses a flange structure of dewatering drum of cylinder washing machine.
Due to the limitation of the structure between inner tub and outer tub of washing machine and the particularity of the using environment, an outer wall of the inner tub and an inner wall of the outer tub are adhering to dirt after using it for 3 to 5 months, thereby breeding bacteria at different levels which most of them are harmful to human bodies.
As the improvement of people's living standards and the quality of life requirements, the hygienic problem of washing machines is very urgent to be solved. The relevant research institutions on the internal environment of the washing machine survey shows that the seriousness of the internal pollution of the washing machine has drawn more and more consumers' attention. In order to fundamentally avoid the washing machine on the secondary pollution of the laundry, and better for the health of users, the washing machine internal environmental cleaning problems is an urgent problem need to overcome.
A patent with application number 201010160548.4 discloses a method for cleaning space between inner and outer tubs of washing machine with flexible particles and washing machine capable of implementing same. The washing machine put flexible particles in the space between the inner and outer tubs of washing machine, through the regular washing process of water flow driving flexible particles to impact and rub walls of tubs to clean the space between the inner and outer tubs.
But the bottom structure of the inner tub of the existing pulsator washing machine, the flange is mounting in the bottom of the inner tub through mounting bases. Between the open area in the center of the inner tub bottom and the position where the flange coaxial mounting retaining a large permeable gap That is a diameter of the flange body is smaller than the inside diameter of the open area in the center of the inner tub bottom, the permeable gap allows the wash water to circulate between the inner tub and the outer tub. But the flexible particles between the inner and outer tubs can enter the inner tub because of the gap, thereby reducing the number of flexible particles number between the inner and outer tubs which affecting the effect of cleaning walls of inner and outer tubs.
A Chinese application number 201210189616.9 discloses a flange structure at a bottom of an inner tub of a washing machine and a washing machine. The washing machine has the function of cleaning the tub walls which including outer tub and inner tub. Between the outer tub and the inner tub there are cleaning particles floating with the water flow to clean the tub walls. The bottom of the inner tub is provided with a flange which prevents the cleaning particles from entering into the inner tub from the bottom. The flange comprises a body and mounting bases which are arranged around the body and fixed to the inner tub. The area which the center of the inner tub bottom corresponds to the flange body is an upper and lower opening. The flange body diameter is equal to or larger than the inner diameter of the opening, or the flange body diameter is smaller than the inner diameter. And the size of the gap between the outer edge of the flange body and the inner edge of the opening is such as to prevent the cleaning particles from entering the inner tub.
The above structure prevents the cleaning particles from entering the inner tub by enlarging the size of the flange body to block the open area of the inner tub bottom, but this structure is not conducive to the flow of water which including the flow of water between the inner and outer tubs during washing and the drainage speed. And at the end of drainage, the lint is easy to accumulate in the bottom of the barrel is not conducive to discharge, thereby breeding bacteria.
In view of the foregoing, the present invention is proposed.